Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer-train trailer with a carrying frame to accommodate at least one towed material transport cart (trolley).
Description of Related Art
The subject matter of EP 1 986 883 B1 is a handling device. The purpose of this device is to pull a load, such as a trolley, for example, laterally onto a trailer-train trailer. At the beginning of the loading movement, by means of curved skids, the trolley comes into the vicinity of two parallel chains on which the skids are supported as the trolley is pulled onto the trailer-train trailer. The chains, which follow a trapezoidal track, are thereby required to pick up the entire load of the trolley. To ensure that the steering and fixed rollers of the trolley are no longer in contact with the ground in its semi-mounted position, the trolley must be lifted very high by means of the ascending traction strand of the chain so that it can also be moved over the two tow bars of the trailer.
DE 20 2013 102 199.7 describes a trailer-train trailer with a carrying frame which, in an overhead view, is in the shape of an E, on the center carrier of which there is a gripper unit in the form of a circulating chain that holds the load. In this arrangement the two chains are installed in a housing that can be extended telescopically relative to the central carrier to grasp the trolley and pull it into the support frame.